Wheelchairs are provided with footrests. Footrests typically include a pair of footplates. Each footplate is generally horizontally disposed. Footplates are ordinarily substantially planar in construction. The footplates optionally support toe and ankle straps. The toe and ankle straps are provided for securing the wheelchair occupant's foot to an upper surface of the footplate. Footplates are generally fastened to the wheelchair side frames with saddle washers and threaded fasteners. Conventional footplates are typically capable of flipping up 90.degree. from their generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position so as to permit ingress and egress of the wheelchair occupant to be accomplished with greater ease.
Although displacement of conventional footplates has historically been limited to the 90.degree. displacement described above, more recent innovations in footrests have led to an ability to adjust the inclination or angle of footplates. This adjustment provision permits the ankle of the wheelchair occupant to be adjusted at various angles for the comfort of the wheelchair occupant.
Conventional footrests are limited in the ability of the footplates to be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically. Conventional footrests are also limited in that the footrests do not allow the footplates to be independently adjusted to accommodate wheelchair occupants having legs which are of different lengths. What is needed is an adjustable footrest that allows a footplate to be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically to accommodate various wheelchair occupant profiles. Moreover, it is desireable that footplates adjust independently for each leg of the wheelchair occupant.